


sleep next to you

by kayxpc



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, non sexual intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc





	sleep next to you

"No, Opals at the witch's house." Ronan whispered into the phone. He didn't know why he was whispering, the Barns was empty and he was alone. And wondering why Adam wasn't already coming over.

"I'm just..." Adam mumbled. Ronan could picture him, shitty cellphone pinched between his shoulder and cheek, stuffing pajamas into an overnight bag. "I'll be there soon. Work was busy."

Ronan exhaled. He knew work had been crazy, just like school had been crazy. Just like college applications and paying tuition and rent. Somehow he was the one needing Adam. "See you soon."

-

Ronan meets him at the door, hand pressed to the back of his neck and pulling him into a tight hug. Adam went lax against him. He sniffled, allergic to the springtime pollen.

"Hi baby," Adam said when they parted, smiling and shouldering his bag. Ronan kissed him on the cheek and locked the door behind them.

"Hungry?"

Adam hummed as he looked around like he'd never been in Ronan's living room. "Not for food."

Ronan stared at him as he started up the stairs, casting a backwards glance at him as if to say, _coming?_

Ronan was. He was in his room with Adam pinned to the door in thirty seconds. Adam was pliant, his body warm from a shower. He kissed him slow and deep, an all-encompassing and curl-your-toes-kiss.

They moved to the bed, but Adam kept it slow and Ronan wasn't sure why. When he trailed his hands down to Adam's waist, Adam pulled back.

"Do you mind if we... if we don't?"

Ronan blinked at him, regaining his higher motor skills. "Have sex?"

"Yeah," Adam said, face flushing slightly. "I just..."

Ronan's brain finally kicked into drive. He sat up, pulling Adam with him. It was warm in the room and where their skin met was on fire.

"Hey. You don't have to explain." He told him, hands cupping Adam's finely put together jawline. He stroked it with his thumb and Adam shuddered, covering the hand with his. He nudged his hand over and pressed his mouth to Ronan's palm.

"I'm just not really in the mood. Jus' wanna sleep next to you."

Ronan laid them back down, pulling the comforter over them from the end of the bed. Adam's mouth relaxed into a faint smile, curling into himself and into Ronan. Ronan did the same, so they were facing each other and laid one hand above them so he could stroke Adam's hair.

"Night," Ronan said softly. It was clear that Adam's constant exhaustion was sweeping through his delicate mask because he was already drifting. "Love you."

Adam's smile grew in a sleepy, slow stretch of his lips. His eyes stayed closed, but he slid one of his legs between his. "Love you more, Ronan."


End file.
